User talk:Itokaru
lol ur bad — Skakid 19:37, 1 April 2008 (EDT) :+1 Rawrawr 19:37, 1 April 2008 (EDT) The purpose of a rez sig is not to save bad teams, it's to make sure the rare good team you have lasts long enough for you to kill the occasional good shutdown player. In other words, it's not terribly helpful too often, but you'll feel stupid for not having it eventually, after a great team of yours loses to lag/a good mesmer. Oh, and TA blows even more than RA, so theres a good reason people don't go there :\ I think that's about as nicely as I can put it. Dejh 19:41, 1 April 2008 (EDT) Grammar Of course, after posting that I immediately get flamed by elitists that don't use grammar. — Skakid 20:03, 1 April 2008 (EDT) o also 4 tildes (~) to sign your comments, and welcome to the wiki ^_^ — Skakid 20:03, 1 April 2008 (EDT) Saw the build you had on your userpage, looks similar to this archived build. Just thought that may interest you. To make builds, just look at the code for an existing build, and copy-paste to the page you want the build on and change accordingly. This and this may help as well. Dejh 17:42, 2 April 2008 (EDT) You actually tested my build? O_O (Naroya 15:21, 22 April 2008 (EDT)) :What? That was never said... ~~ 15:25, 22 April 2008 (EDT) Noob No res sig in RA lol. Why not just echomend.--[[User:Crossfirexiv|'X']] 23:06, 22 April 2008 (EDT) HI ONLY Dont remove things from you talk page. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 16:30, 24 April 2008 (EDT) Why not? і†оκαҐυ 16:30, 24 April 2008 (EDT) :PvX:Policy I can't think of atm. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 16:31, 24 April 2008 (EDT) ::PvX:ARCHIVE. ~ ĐONT TALK 18:36, 9 May 2008 (EDT) Your signature Must reflect your username as per PvX:SIGN. Please change your sig accordingly. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 18:02, 28 July 2008 (EDT) Your signature Must reflect your username as per PvX:SIGN. Please change your sig accordingly.-- 20:08, 28 July 2008 (EDT) Your signature Is cool!!!--TheNoob 19:21, 30 July 2008 (EDT) : =D Thanks! --'ιtокагџ ιѕ ѕяѕ вѕлѕ ' 19:22, 30 July 2008 (EDT) icu u have small talk page-- 00:46, 11 October 2008 (EDT) :Yeahs. I learned a few weeks ago that Crossfire violated NPA on me within my first 10 minutes of being here. Now I don't like him :< --''The preceding srsly srs comment was added by Itokaru'' 00:47, 11 October 2008 (EDT) ::Crossfire is awesome :P No one does anything to me though.-- 02:09, 11 October 2008 (EDT) :::That's because you're cool. I'm just that guy that wanders around aimlessly and tries to fit in. :< --''The preceding srsly srs comment was added by Itokaru'' 12:33, 11 October 2008 (EDT) ::::People thinking relyk is cool and not NPAing him? That, my friend, is a new one. Rawrawr Dinosaur 11:30, 12 October 2008 (EDT) :::::Shh. --''The preceding srsly srs comment was added by Itokaru'' 22:31, 12 October 2008 (EDT) just here to say hi, ... HI [[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Too Muh Bruh'' 11:51, 18 October 2008 (EDT) :Ohai. --''The preceding srsly srs comment was added by Itokaru'' 15:43, 18 October 2008 (EDT) p '—SkaKid ' 15:44, 18 October 2008 (EDT) So I herd my talk page was small Discuss. pleez --''The preceding srsly srs comment was added by Itokaru'' 14:42, 4 December 2008 (EST) :gtfo your own talk page imo ' ' :: /wrists :< --''The preceding srsly srs comment was added by Itokaru'' 14:59, 4 December 2008 (EST) FOUND U http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2mRN6lv1A5s&feature=related comment page lol everyone else is so fucking baddddddddddd -- Jebuscontests 19:24, 4 December 2008 (EST) Nub U should be Luxon -- 00:50, 22 December 2008 (EST) : /wrists :< --''The preceding srsly srs comment was added by Itokaru'' 00:53, 22 December 2008 (EST) ::O_o -- 00:57, 22 December 2008 (EST)